Together Forever
by Sokota Rebekah
Summary: AAMR, what more can be said? No swearing..I think. COMPLETE STORY POSTED!!
1. Together Forever, Part I

It was a beautiful summer's day. The sun shown above, shining in all of its greatness. The massive star illuminated all that it touched with its rays. The planets were bathed in its beams of light, and Earth was no exception. From a pleasant meadow the warmth of the day could be felt in ful force. Near a shallow watering hole, the true pleasures of Heaven and Earth could collide, battling each other for control.   
  
Still, no one ever won that battle, creating the perfect mix of hot and cold. That's what Misty loved so much about coming out here. She could watch for hours the meadow grass sway back and forth in the afternoon breeze. There rhythmic motion almost dictating how the Sun moved up in the sky.   
  
The sunsets were also beautiful out here. The splashes of red and yellow, blue and purple, all coming together onto one great big canvas across the twilight sky. She often thought someone has intentionally made the sunsets like that, to remind of us of what we were. As a lantern to guide us through the long night, to help us make it to that place once more with the sunrise. Life was like that too, at least so she had thought.   
  
Except that when her unsung sunset disappeared into the blackness of night, she thought that he would never comeback. After they parted ways so long ago, she thought she was losing just a friend. She was wrong, oh so very wrong. For she held Ash closer to her heart than anyone else, even her sisters, Togepi...even herself. They had spent there last moments together like the sunset, a brilliant display of color and depth, before fading off into the night. Misty had often contemplated what would have happened if she had admitted not only to him but to herself how she felt...but it was too late for that. He would never come back, she was just a small speed bump on his fast lane life. She let a tear flow down her cheek, she had done it so much when she thought about this, she didn't realize she was even doing it.   
  
She looked up at the setting sun and decided to head back home, it was going to get cold soon. As she turned and walked away from one the spots she loved so much, her memory continued to wonder...wonder what might have happened. Then slapping itself for trying to think of how to change the past that couldn't ever be changed and that the cold was he was gone forever. She had forgotten though, that for the sun setting of Ash leaving, that there must be a sunrise...and hiss was not very far away.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash gazed out the boxy window to his left. The view from up here of the sunset was impressive. Flying high above everyone and everything else. That was one of the few perks about being a Pokemon Master...free access to one of the Pokemon Leagues private jets. He has worked hard to get that though...and worked harder keeping it.   
  
Five years. It seemed so long ago that he had departed from his friends. He had beaten the Elite Four and was the Pokemon Master. He had everything he ever wanted. The title, the fame, and the fortune. Like everything else though, it had a price. A price that he thought was cheap, but was truly higher than he ever imagined. He had to travel all around the world competition to stay on top. Never being able to plant roots, or leading an ordinary life. It was just one battle after another. Endless bouts with no clear goals, just people trying to beat the so called Master. It was really kinda ironic, he thought, most of the people he battled were kids that   
  
were just like he was when he was that age. They had spunk, a little talent, and dedication...and all of them had no clue what they were getting into.   
  
The most difficult part of his life was the leaving. Always trying to make friends, and try to make some sort of connection with someone. It could never happen though and he knew it. He was always on the move, always moving from one place to another. He hated himself for what he when this whole thing started.   
  
It was right after he defeated Lance, and the proclamations of his victory had been leaked to the news. He had to make the biggest decision of his life. He could either be crowned a Pokemon Master, and have what he had spent so much time and hardship to reach. His other option was to give it all up, return to being a no name kid from some unknown place. If he chose to be a Master, he'd give up his friendships with Brock and Misty. If he went back to Pallet Town he would just become another kid, wasting a 1 years of his life.   
  
Then he made the most painful decision of his life, he wouldn't go home. He'd go onto to other battles and other places. He had to say good bye to his best friends, Misty and Brock. The parting of he and Brock was one of remembrances of their happy travels, and how they'd stay in touch. Ash and Brock had stayed in contact for all five years, about everything, about their lives, how they were doing, and about the old days. He only wished his relationship with Misty had been different, similar to his with Brock.   
  
His good bye with Misty was one of a sadness. No words were said, none that he so longed to say. He had wanted to say he was sorry for all that he had put her through. For all the harassment, the bickering, and arguments. He wished he could have said something, anything to her about how sorry he was. Ash longed to tell how he felt, how he really felt. How he cared for her, how he would have done anything she asked...even went back to being a regular kid. That was so long ago though, she probably forgot all about the little boy that had spent so much energy giving her a hard time.   
  
Then a small thought wiggled into his head. One of those types that starts in the back of your mind. It then starts wriggle to propel itself forward. Slowing it gains strength and makes its presence known. Then it infects your reasoning, so that it can have its way. This little wriggle thought was one of Ash's doozies, a rather big one too.   
  
He was close to tracking down Misty...at least on paper. He was flying in for the two week First Annual Cerulean Super Ball, one of the new Grand Slam tournaments. He didn't have a match for two days after he landed...ample time to hit up the Cerulean Gym. From there he could track down where Misty was...and he could finally tell her all of the things he should have so long ago.   
  
The Leer Jet then continued to drop down, further and further. It began to skim the ground, almost as if some sort of hand was supporting it. The plane dropped its landing gears, and Ash sat back as the plane landed. It cruised across the tarmac, lights going, and pulled into its gate. Within three seconds, Ash and Pikachu, who has been sitting across from Ash the whole time also admiring the view, ran after Ash to find their friend that had disappeared so long ago.   
  
  
  
Cerulean City at dawn was an especially beautiful place. A gentle haze covered the land, it tucked the city in. Today was as misty as always Misty thought, she enjoyed this time as much as her time out in the meadows. She often thought her parents named her after the gentle haze that covered the city before life began to move. The cold fog from Rts. 24 and 25 complemented the city nicely at 7 AM.   
  
She yawned, it was far too early to be going in to the Gym, but she had a huge load ahead of her. The Cerulean Super Ball, one of the biggest tourneys of the season was about to begin, and workmen were frantically trying to finish modification to handle the increase in traffic through the Gym.   
  
She unlocked the door and entered the Gym. The pool was drained, and its slate grey walls were showing. It hadn't aged much in its 20 year tenure, and was still in excellent condition. It dropped down to about twenty feet, highly modified from the average in ground pool. The floating platforms had disappeared, and the massive statues of Cloyster and Lapras were gone.   
  
She descended the concrete grey stairs down to pool side, ready to begin overseeing the refill of the pool, and getting ready to reopen the Gym. The workmen were already starting to appear, when a voice called her from her left.   
  
"Another night of thinking about what ifs?" Misty turned to see her sister Daisy standing there with a copy of the Cerulean Gazette. She was just standing there, apparently only reading the front page.   
  
"What do you mean?" Mist asked her sister, a litle weary of what her sister was trying to get at. She soon found out what her sister was talking about.   
  
"Let's see...other than the fact that you've been beating yourself up for the past five years about letting some one you love slipping out of your fingers, which has caused you not to enjoy your dating prime." Daisy said, being as subtle as dropping a bowling bowl down the stairs.   
  
"I date." Misty said, trying to shrug off the cold hard truth.   
  
"Come on, you mean to tell me whenever your out with someone you don't wonder what it might be like if it were Ash?" Daisy asked, obviously knowing she pressing all of the wrong buttons. Misty growled softly trying to keep from beating her sister into a pulp.   
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Misty said, letting as little of her anger and sadness slip out.   
  
"I take it you haven't seen the headlines yet?" Daisy said trying cross back over the line she crossed to get her flammable sister to cool off. She turned the paper around so that Misty could see the front cover. "The Headline reads, æMaster comes to local Major'."   
  
Misty's jaw dropped and heart soared. She had been wrong, for the first time in a very long while. He had come back, after so long, so many nights thinking and wondering. All of the repressed feelings that had been locked away deep inside her, the area of her that only one person had ever truly touched. Wether it be for better or for worse....she had to tell him what she had been holding back for so long.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ash woke up early the morning after he landed. He had a mission, and he wanted to get out of the door early to fulfill it. He finally felt like he was Ash Ketchum again, like the old days. Ash could conquer the whole the world with his spirits the way they were. His life finally wasen't about staying where he was, but actually going somewhere. With Pikachu giving a nod, the two of them left the hotel and went out into the city, to find there way to the Gym.   
  
They started off by using a map that Ash had procured. They started off by taking Canal street for eight blocks to the north. They passed through the downtown area, including the massive Silph Regional Management Builiding. Its massive frame with glass windows covering the outside was an indication that they were heading the right way.   
  
Next they hung a right on Yavin Avenue, and continued for mile before it all started coming back to him where he was. It all started to look framiliar to him, and the memories started coming back. He had travelled this way before, when encountered the same thick fog that now blanketed the area. Then the Gym was revealed as the fog disappeared...slowly, almost eeriely. True to form, the fog slowly peeled away enough to reveal the Gym...Ash approached the Gym, and saw a sign, saying it was closed for repairs...he tried to pull on the door handle and it came...he entered though the open door...ironically the same door as he had six years earlier...   
  
  
  
  
  
Misty was in shock. Ash had come back, and he was somewhere in the city. Was he on his way here? Had he forgotten about her, and her fears of rejection confirmed? Was he waiting for her to make a move? What was happening? All of those things shot through Misty's mind like bullets. She was running down her list of options when the door to the stadium above. She wondered who had gotten but a voice from the past chirped out   
  
"Pikapi, Chu!" Pikachu shouted back towards someone, pointing his little finger down towards Misty.   
  
"Pikachu!" Misty screamed. The little mouse jumped down the two rows of seats, and landed in the arms of Misty. She hugged the little mouse and was about to ask him where Ash was, when a figure up at the top of the stadium caught her eye. He was barely visible, he was half in the darknes and half in the light. He was tall and dashingly hansom...yet something looked framiliar...IT WAS ASH!   
  
Her jaw dropped even further than it had already been hanging down as Ash emerged from the shadows. Step by step, row by row, he came down. Slowly, he descended down towards Misty He finally reached the bottom step, and was finally on the poolside level.   
  
This was deja vu of what had happened six years ago. Both of them were waiting for the other one to make a move. Ash wondered if she remembered who he was...let alone that they had traveled for so far for so long. Misty wondered if Ash was here for appearance sake, a pity call or if he still considered her a friend. Ash finally forced someone to a move...or else everything they had thought about for the past five years would be a repeat...their long awaited reunion would end the same way their parting had. He began to turn to leave.   
  
Misty wasen't gonna let the person who had kept her remembering her mistake for five years slip away again. She walked over to, and grabbed his arm. Ash turned to face Misty, to see her deep blue eyes, full of love and compassion. She mustered all of her strength to say just a few simple words. "Don't go." was what she said. Ash didn't even to remotely try to guess what the message was. He wrapped his arms around Misty and pulled her close, gently beginning to rock her.   
  
Of all four people who were witnessing the event, Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Daisy, only one word crossed their minds for the scene, it was....Finally.   
  
  
  



	2. Together Forever, Part II

Misty wrapped her arms around Ash and pulled herself as close as she could to him as she could without making it apparent how she'd spent the past five years. Although Ash was not trying to be subtle though. His arms were already around her, and he was gently pulling her even closer to him. So, he had learned a couple of things over the past five years...or he had thought about the same thing a lot, just like she had.   
  
She then looked for the first time at Ash, really looked at Ash. He had grown up so much since she'd last seen him all those years ago. Sure she had seen his picture in the papers many times, but nothing really depicted what he looked like from the angle. He still wore the same tattered old vest that he had five years ago, and that dumb League Cap. He was a foot and half taller then last time she had seen him, and he stood about three inches taller than she did. He was more muscular, and had went from an annoying little kid to a hansom young man...puberty had worked wonders she thought, but that wasn't what she wanted to think about.   
  
She wanted to think about the present...what was going to happen now. Was he here for a while, a few days, or an hour? Thoughts ran through her head, like bullets again. The kind of panic that had struck her thirty seconds earlier ran through. Then she felt Ash pull her a little closer, and him tenderly kiss the crown of head. It wasn't much of a kiss...but Misty basically melted. She curled up to Ash and their bodies made contact.   
  
She then began to cry again. Not like last night, not the tears of seeing the sun disappear for the long night, not knowing if the brinier of light would return...but the tears of joy for the Sun returning. She then put all thoughts out of her mind, and just tapped into that warm and fuzzy feeling of love that she had for Ash, and just enjoyed these precious few moments of pure happiness.   
  
  
  
Ash held Misty in his arms, and knew that this was what he wanted. He wanted to spend the rest of his life like this, with Misty. He didn't care about all of the fame and fortune that he had, it all didn't matter anymore. All the traveling, all the battling, all work wasn't worth it...not for what he had been missing. He had been missing what he had dreamed of, being with Misty. All of the fears, all of the ghosts telling him that he she had forgot. Telling him that she had found someone else. All of the feelings of anger at himself were wrong, and all he had to do was miss one match to find her, to tell here he was wrong...   
  
He gently kissed her on her forehead again. Misty looked up at Ash and he got his first real glimpse of her, it was the first time he had actually looked at her since they fell into each other's arms. She had grown so much since last time they'd parted ways so long ago. In fact, the more he looked at her, it was a miracle she recognized her at all. Her trademark read suspenders were gone, for something far more conservative...which also made a vast improvement. Her ponytail was gone, in favor of letting her flow down to a little below her shoulders. She was taller, and was a little more weight. She wasn't a scrawny little runt anymore.   
  
Finally, another silence settled over the room...but that was broken as Daisy decided that Misty and Ash needed a little time to be alone. She herded everyone out of arena, leaving only Ash and Misty in the massive stadium.   
  
"I'm sorry..." Ash said, finally breaking the silence, in a solemn and remorseful tone.   
  
"For what?" Misty said, almost afraid of what Ash could be sorry for after so long.   
  
"For everything. For all of the harassment ans arguments...for leaving..." Ash trailed off a he had to fight off a tear, for he said one of the things he had meant to say for so long.   
  
Misty saw the small tear droplet running down Ash's face. He was truly sorry something he hadn't meant to do...it had been eating away at him all of this time. She reached up and compassionately brushed the off of Ash's face. As her hand crossed his face, he reached up and gently grabbed her hand and flattened it against his cheek. She just smiled. "No, you don't have anything to be sorry. You worked so hard, to get that far...you had to do it. I should have said something, or came with you..." she said as she tried to back away from Ash.   
  
She had forgotten one thing though...Ash still had her hand. He didn't do anything except squeeze it gently. Misty was surprised by his reaction...this really was different. Five years of being on his own had made him mature and compassionate...neither trait belonged to the little kid that she followed around for a year and a half.   
  
"Misty...there's something I've wanted to tell you for a very, very long time...-" Ash began to say before he was cut off by Misty. She press Ash's lips shut as tenderly as she could with her index finger.   
  
"There's something that I REALLY have to say to you before you what you're gonna. It is for the past five years....I've loved you. Ever since that day when you said you were leaving I realized that-" Misty couldn't finish what she was saying because she was in turn interrupted by Ash. He had kissed her. The thing that both of them had wanted to do for so long.   
  
Misty didn't try to think of what she was doing. This was one of the few moments that being defensive was bad, and she let everything go. She felt an incredible rush love and passion that she never knew existed. Ash had felt the exact same way she had...and she never dreamed of this feeling, coming from Ash Ketchum.   
  
Ash felt Misty's personality literally transcend her body into his. He was overpowered by depth of her. Her quiet strength and compassion. Her love of him, and that what she had said that was true.. .and he gently pulled his head away at almost the same moment Misty did, "I love you...but I guess it's a little late to be saying that." he said, a smile, a real honest to God smile, crossed his face for the first time in years. One of happiness, one that he could have only smiled from the old days.   
  
"Maybe a little late," Misty said removing herself from Ash's arms, "we have some major catching up to do...maybe a little walk through the park up by the Old West Church?", after saying that, she extended her hand   
  
"I think that is just what we need." Ash said, the smile on his face getting even larger as he grabbed Misty's hand and gently squeezed it. The two of them ascended the stairs and left the Gym into the city before the mist cleared.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, as love was blooming, troubles were brewing as well. Ash's old rival, Gary Oak, was brooding. Gary, like most ethically neutral people, liked to brood. The problem was that when brooding, most of your plans are just for fun. Now though, he needed a nasty plan to sell for some quick cash. Being a trainer flopped out, for soon after Ash had defeated him, he was humiliated by a long string of tournament losses.   
  
Now, he barely kept afloat by selling off his services to anyone who wanted to pay for decent battling Pokemon. He only had to hold on for a few more days though, he thought. Only a few more days before the Cerulean Super Ball and his ticket to being a superstar again. All he had to do was place in the top 8, to become part of the Asian National Team. If he could manage that, he could win international fame by competing in the International Pokemon Leagues Rudor Cup event, the biggest Pokemon event in the world. If he could only do well in the Super Ball...he had to cheat. It was the only way to ensure success. He had to perfect plan to kill two birds with one stone. He could finish off Ash and win his fame back...his plan would be perfect. He then begin to laugh manically at the fact that victory was so close...so close...   
  



	3. Together Forever, Part III

They say spring was is season of love. Yet summer is where love is blooming in Cerulean City. Actually, Old West Church Park to be precise. The park was beautiful this time of year. Its beautiful lake, gleaming in the rays of the sun. The Peach Blossoms basking in the sun, debating wether to hang onto the branch or blow off into the sunrise.   
  
The mist from the cold night still hung over the park. That gave it an eerie appeal, a kind of attraction that only night owls could love. Yet still, this is where people wanting to be alone for their various reasons, whether to flee from society, or talk about what was on their mind, was the place to do it. Just beyond the glimmer of the street lamps came a couple, a pair of teenagers....it was Ash and Misty.   
  
  
  
Ash was enjoying their little stroll so far. In fact this was the most fun he'd had in years. Here he was, just walking with someone he cared about, and it was more rewarding to him than winning a million for taking first in a tournament. His smile, the one that hadn't come out since he became a Pokemon Master, was as rye as ever, and it just kept getting bigger and bigger the more they talked and walked.   
  
He gave Misty's hand a gentle squeeze. One those, 'I love, and just wanted to show you in a little way', ones. She smiled back at him, and that was how it went, each not pressing to see how far they could get, knowing that any wrong move could blow everything that they had waited so long for. Besides, now knowing how the other felt, they could afford to take their time.   
  
The last of the haze was finally burnt through by Sun as the young couple reached the bridge across the lake. It was a beautiful wooden one, a distinct hardwood of some sort. It bridged the east and west sides of the park, and made for quite a beautiful view. It wasn't much, but it was enough Ash.   
  
Suddenly Misty started to rub her shoulders. It was strange, it was summer after all. She shouldn't be cold, it was pretty warm and it was still early. "What's wrong?" Ash asked in a concerned way to Misty, about rubbing her shoulders.   
  
"Oh, I just got cold all of the sudden....it's nothing." she said trying to smile and keep her teeth from clattering. If that had been five years earlier, Ash would have just let it end at that. Not now though, he cared too much to let her stand there and suffer. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a vein attempt act as a blanket. She smiled, it didn't make her skin feel any warmer, but she did at Ash's act.   
  
"Ash, where are you headed after the tournament?" Misty asked, bringing up the question that she had been afraid to ask. She expected Ash to try and sidestep the issue and bring something else. Perhaps just back away, but he didn't. In fact he pulled her a little closer.   
  
"Well, if I place in the Top 8, I go onto to the World Championship Tour, culminating in the Rudor Cup, the biggest competition in the world...." he said in a worried tone that choked his voice. Misty looked strangely at the sound, a little scared herself. She sluffed it off though.   
  
"Ash, don't try to lose. Don't give up your dreams for me. I'll be here when you get back, or I could always go with you. I'm not afraid to say what I feel...last time I did I lost you for five years." she said smiling at Ash.   
  
Ash finally caught a glimpse of something he had never seen in Misty It was one of things he never thought he'd see, especially on a girl like her. It was a heart warming smile. It made Ash feel all warm and fuzzy, and pulled her even closer. He then kissed her again. Not the same passionate kiss as last time, but a softer, more compassionate one. The type that said "I love you," and that was that.   
  
Misty, thoroughly surprised by Ash's maneuver was quite happy to see him do it. She just let it flow, and enjoyed it. This was the best she'd felt, rain or shine, ever. The man she loved was with her, and wouldn't be leaving her anytime soon, and she could just stay here and enjoy this moment forever...   
  
Technology is amazing in its paradoxes. It exists to make our lives easier, and to keep us connected. Yet for some it is just a nuisance. For Misty, during one of the most romantic moments of her life, it was a regular in the butt. Just as she was really starting to get into making out on the bridge with Ash, her cellophane went off.   
  
She pulled away from Ash for about ten seconds to growl at it, but it didn't stop ringing. Ash rubbed his head. He just couldn't catch a break could he? He puts himself through five years of agony, wondering if his love had forgot about him. Then he finds out she hasn't and the second their relationship was taking off they get interrupted.   
  
"You should answer it." Ash told Misty, as nicely as he could...he wanted to tell her to answer that thing ASAP so that they could get back to what they were doing.   
  
"But I want to-" She started to protest before she was cut off by Ash.   
  
"I can hold a thought. Now answer the phone." he told Misty, almost in an adult-to-child way. She did as she was told, and picked up the phone. Ash couldn't quite make out what was being said, but it obviously was getting Misty a little angry. She rubbed her head, she was getting frustrated, which meant that something was brewing. Finally she hung up, and put the phone away.   
  
Misty curled back up into Ash's arms, and this nuzzled him gently. Something was wrong, and had defiantly gotten Misty aggravated. "What's up?" Ash asked, in a sympathetic tone.   
  
"Oh, the Gym's open, they need me, and I'm mad," she groaned, rubbing her head, "I told Daisy not quit...but no....she had to be herself-" she was interrupted again by Ash's lips. She wanted to do that so much, but she knew that her sisters would kill her if she kept them waiting.   
  
"Ash, I have to go," she said, stroked his face one more time before she had to go. She then him a kiss on the cheek. "This afternoon, meet me right here about five....you wont be sorry." she said as she disappeared off into the fog.   
  
Ash was baffled...then he realize what he had, and smiled...he had what he wanted in his life. He had his dreams, both of them. Of being a Master and being with Misty. He walked at his own pace back to the hotel where he was staying. It was a rather small one, compared to what he was accommodated by both his Pokemon League expense account and what he got to stay in when he was required to battle a challenger at a specially arranged place or some sort of publicity stunt. Still, it was a roof over his head, and right now nothing could bring him down.   
  
He enter the hotel and ascended the stairs to his room, where he found Pikachu waiting outside.   
  
"How did you get back here?" he asked Pikachu.   
  
"Pikapi! Chu Pika, Pikapikapikapi!!" he said, in his cute little voice.   
  
"Oh, so Daisy dropped you off, well buddy lets go in." he unlocked the door and swung it open. He and Pikachu went in, and decided to do one thing after such a long, but incredible morning...the both of them would naps.   
  
Ash was a notoriously hard sleeper. He liked sleep, it was a time when he didn't have any hidden feelings, any ghosts that could haunt him. Usually he dreamed about two things, Misty or swimming in a pool of green Jell-o. The Jell-o dream always had the same plot, he'd dive in, and swim for the entire night, and get out just as his alarm clock would go off...the Misty dreams were quite different.   
  
The only ghost that ever seemed to haunt him, the only one that had ever gotten through was probably the biggest of them all. He regretted doing what he did five years earlier from the day he left. Then he started having the dreams...the nightmares.   
  
He realized by how much he dreamed about her, that he had to admit to himself that he loved her. Really, and truly loved her. He did, and then the specters appeared...what if she didn't feel the same way he did? What if she, in the years apart, found someone? What if she had forgotten all about him? Those fears had hung over him, like thunder clouds just waiting to drop rain on top of people who weren't expecting it.   
  
He had nightmares of everything from them talking to their marriage...it was actually quite scary about how they came and went. He dreamed them whenever he saw something that reminded him of Misty. Today, he had gotten a super dose of Misty...the whole thing. This triggered one of the bigger Misty dreams...the wedding one.   
  
Ash found himself standing a huge cathedral, where he didn't know. He never did...all he knew was by where everyone was, he was the groom. It was a beautiful place, he knew it had to be a real place somewhere...he looked at the beautifully carved walls, making a note to try and track this place down...or the real place similar to it.   
  
Then the organ began to go off, and everyone stood. The organ blared out "Here comes the Bride" from its metallic tubes in its own eerie way. One that touched someone's soul, and made them think about where they were in life. Then he turned his head back, to see the bride. It was Misty. She wore a beautiful full length wedding gown, with a long flowing train behind her. He just got that same fuzzy and warm feeling from earlier, he had never had in this dream...that feeling of, "Finally...together forever".   
  
After she had finished her precession, The priest began the ceremony. It was quite beautiful, and Ash just smiled...this was his dream, but for some reason it seemed real, the same when he had held Misty earlier, and kissed her.   
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the marriage of Ash Ketchum and Misty Katsumi Waterflower," the priest said, then asked "Do you Ash, take Misty Katsumi Waterflower to be lawfully wedded wife? For richer or poorer, In sickness and in health, till death do you part?"   
  
"I do." Ash said. He had this dream many, many times over the past five years. Now was when all went to hell. He had every conceivable wrong ending happen to this dream. The most often ending was something to extent of Misty slapping Ash, and saying 'How can I marry him! He's a complete loser!' then storming off and falling into Gary's arms. He hated that ending, it struck two of his deepest emotions. His love for Misty, and his disdain for Gary. Although the most abstract one he ever had, was something about pirates and a Jynx Elvis impersonator.   
  
"Do you Misty, take Ash Ketchum to be your lawfully wedded husband? For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" he asked Misty.   
  
Ash was bracing for the slap, but nothing came. This was new, either his mind had finally gone off the deep end...or else the ghost that had so long haunted him disappeared. Then came the most unexpected part, she said "I do."   
  
Ash was stunned....he had never gotten this far in the dream...was it actually going to finish? He just brushed the thought away as he gazed at Misty's glowing face. She was a women, not just a young women. She was maybe twenty-one or twenty-two, and her smile was as brilliant as ever.   
  
"The rings please," the priest asked. Still nothing to disrupt it...he might just make it. He slipped his on Misty's soft and delicate finger, and she slipped hers on his. "If anyone has any reasonable cause to object to these getting married, speak now, or forever hold your peace."   
  
Here it came, Ash thought. Here someone was going to pop up and say 'You can't marry her!' or 'You can't marry him!'. It was coming he could feel...Gary was lurking out thee somewhere. The moments drug on in agony...but still nothing...nothing...   
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." the priest said to Ash. Inside he was freaking...this had never happened. A GOOD Misty dream? The demon had finally been defeated. He was free of the burden, and he was elated to be rid of it. He then proceeded to kiss Misty, in all of the full glory of their first kiss earlier...it just lasted...and lasted...and lasted.   
  
  
  
Ash woke up...he woke up! His first good Misty dream and he woke up...he really wanted to hurt himself for ruining it...but still, he had the real deal tonight He fumbled with the sheets for a minute to try and get out of bed. He really hated hotel sheets, they were always the least soft materials in the world...and he knew. He finally managed to get out of bed, when he saw it was about three o'clock. He wondered how he'd managed to sleep for five hours...but he didn't really care.   
  
He decided to take a shower...considering he hadn't since he landed in Cerulean City. He stepped into the bathroom and locked the door behind him...   
  
  
  
Ash was still stuck in the room, and the door had locked behind him. Ash was getting frantic...he had spent the last three hours in there. He had first realized that he was locked in when he got out of the shower and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge, so he tried some different ways in. First he tried to pick the lock with a Q-Tip, which failed miserably.   
  
His second attempt was to try and shimmy it open, but he just couldn't...it was stuck. Ash, then proceeded to sit on the toilet and think of a way out of this. He needed Pikachu to give his brain a charge...that was it! Pikachu, he was the answer, and the plan was simple.   
  
"Pikachu!" he shouted, and the little mouse ran up to the door. He heard a 'Pika' and knew that his friend was listening.   
  
"Buddy, I need you to go get help...I'm stuck in here!" he cried to Pikachu.   
  
"Pika Pika!" Pikachu called back and ran out and headed for the door when something caught his eye. It was a calender, and something was penned in for tonight. He Pikachu jumped up onto the counter and took a look at the hanging calender. It said 'Meet Misty, 5:00, Old West Church Park'.   
  
He looked over at the clock on the VCR...it was nearly 6:00. Pikachu put two and two together. He knew what would happen if he didn't get Misty for help. Misty would think Ash left in the middle of the night, he disappeared. After they had finally revealed their long hidden secrets, both would be heart broken. Ash was happy, Misty was happy...Pikachu had to make it the Park before Misty left.   
  
He jumped onto the doorknob, a good ten foot jump, and hung until the doorknob turned, opening the door. He ran out the open door and down te stairs and out of the hotel. He had to be quick, but he had no idea where West Church Park was...but he did have a clue.   
  
In Pikachu's world, his nose tells him a lot. He could sense most of what was going around him by using his nose, when it hit him how he could find the Park and Misty. He began to sniff, looking for Ash's scent from earlier in the day. He found it, facing north. Pikachu then began to run as fast as his little legs would take him. If he followed the scent, and he'd find Misty.   
  
His little legs kept going, and going. This place seemed like it was miles away, and Ash's scent was getting weaker...which was good. He finally, saw something of in the distance. He ran closer, and closer until he saw a lone figure in the lamplight, and he knew it was Misty. He then proceeded to jump towards her....   
  
  
  
Misty was fuming, and ready to literally go ballistic. Ash was two hours late, and she knew why. He had run off, disappeared again. She had thought she would be going with him, so they could be together. She was wrong, again....but then a new thought entered her mind. What if he was off somewhere, hurt...or what if he had been called away? This brought a resurgence of hope which lasted a whole three seconds. That was when the other thought crossed her mind. What if had lied about how he felt? A lame attempt to score? She was almost ready to leave and never think about what's-his-name again. When she felt something club her on the back of the head.   
  
She jumped ten feet straight up in the air, did a crude somersault while in the air, and landed with a loud thud on her butt. She was very scared, for whatever hit her was furry. Then something began moving towards, just beyond the light of the street lamp. It was coming, closer, and closer. Was it some sort of horrid and hideous monster that had come to kill her and pick the meat from her bones?   
  
It was too close now, she could feel it coming, the fatal bite. It jumped, and she closed her eyes and screamed. She started to quiver, waiting for her last breathe. It didn't come though, and she was freaked. She then heard a "Chu!"   
  
She opened her eyes to see Pikachu in her arms. "Pikachu! What are you doing???? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Misty scolded Pikachu.   
  
"Pi, Pikapi, Chu! Pika Pika Pichu, Pikapi, Pikachu! Pikachu!" Pikachu told Misty in a frantically tired voice. He then slumped down in her arms, exhausted. The poor little guy she thought, as she held him in her arms. He was tired...must have been running away from that jerk Ash. First he had stood her up, then his Pikachu ran away from him, what a jerk.   
  
"Pikachu, what are you doing here anyway?" she asked.   
  
Pikachu, all the while, was enjoying this. A nice cozy place to spend a while. All he had to do was just play tired and let Misty do the rest. When it hit him...as he was resting, she could be walking away, leaving poor Ash locked in that room forever as his true love left. He immediately jumped down, as Misty asked her question.   
  
He then began pulling on Misty's leg, and pointing back the way he came. Misty looked down at him, and a slightly worried look on her face. "Is there something wrong Pikachu?" she asked.   
  
"Pika, Pikapi!" he said, bobbing his head and Misty finally got the message. The reason she finally got the message was that she remembered Pikachu's name for Ash...it was Pikapi. She then knew why Ash hadn't shown up....he was in trouble.   
  
"Pikachu, lead the way! We have to help Ash!" she said, and the two of them ran out of the park, Pikachu leading the way. They followed the same route Pikachu had to get there, and were back to hotel in no time, because there was no danger and anyone losing anyone. They ascended the stairs, and were to the room.   
  
They were able to get in because no one had shut the door after Pikachu had left the room. Misty charged in, and screamed, "Ash!"   
  
"Misty? What are you doing here?" Misty heard a voice call from the bathroom. He made her way to the door and tried to open it, it was jammed.   
  
"Ash, Pikachu came and got me, what's wrong? Are you OK?" she asked, concerned for Ash. She started to beat herself up for thinking what she had. How could she think Ash would leave her? He was better than that, she knew that. She had always known that, which was why she loved him.   
  
"I'm a little claustrophobic...and I'm locked in! Get me outta here." Ash shouted out. Misty knew if Ash had to send Pikachu to get someone to help, he had tried everything. She decided to take the direct route to solving the problem. She stood up, and focused all of her energy into one powerful kick. She pulled her foot up and sent her leg flying into the door. The sound of wood shattering could be heard four floors away. It worked though, for the door had been knocked off of its hinges and fell down into the bathroom, almost clobbering Ash.   
  
She saw him, just standing there. He gave a warming smile that only someone like him could give, a 'what took you so long' and 'I'm sorry for not being there' all rolled into one.. Complying with the laws of nature, when heat is applied, something melts. Seeing him in there, with that smile, melted any thoughts that he had left her, that he had gone, or Ash didn't love her like he said. She just ran into that bathroom, wrapped her arms around the one person in the world that was able to touch her heart, the only one who she could ever truly love, and kissed him. During that instant, she also made herself a promise. She would never let that ghost, that demon that haunted her for so long ever come out again, for she had seen how Ash really felt...and knew he was always coming back, and never going to disappear again.   
  



	4. Together Forever, Part IV

Situations, just random occurrences that all seem to fall into place at certain time. All that situations are, really, once you start to look at them. Still, so situations are hard to look at like that. They are what you want most, but you can't have. Situations like that can wound us, and turn us against us one another. They can also strengthen our resolve and make us far stronger...   
  
  
  
Ash found himself in quite a comical situation himself. Last night, after Misty rescued him from the bathroom, they had decided to have night in. Ash had ordered a pizza, and Misty had went across the street to some videos. The videos weren't the best...'Waterworld' and æThe Bridges of Madison County', but it was a night of the two of them and Pikachu.   
  
As the night went on, Ash and Misty curled on the couch together. Just holding each other, doing nothing else. That was one of the things Ash enjoyed most about his relationship with Misty...even if it was only a day old. They could get into making out together, but she didn't expect it. Which made their relationship special, it wasn't one of physical attraction, but a connection with the other person.   
  
It was getting late that night, the food was gone, and Pikachu had called it a night. Now the two of them were alone. Ash leaned into to kiss Misty when something went wrong. He just lost control of his eyelids. They slowly crept down, covering eyes...meaning he was falling asleep. He drifted...drifted...and drifted off into dreamland. This just wasn't his day for good Misty fantasies was it? His good Misty dream, and he wakes up....his first time alone in a dark room with her and he falls asleep. Ash made a note to hurt himself when he woke up..   
  
Now, the comical situation was that he didn't have to hit himself over the head with a ball- peen hammer, because Misty was right where she was last night....right beside him. Ash had to hold back a chuckle, because it would wake her. She must have dozen off at about the same he did. Well, they had sprawled out, with their legs almost, but not completely touching. Their bodies on the other hand, were pushing against each other. Not that it was a bad thing mind you, but Ash wanted to get up and use the bathroom but he couldn't because he'd wake Misty.   
  
Instead he took to more constructive uses of his time than trying figure out how he could get Ivysaur to use its four vine whips to lift Misty. Her face was about and his, because she had slithered up there in the midnight he guessed. He gazed at her, sleeping so peacefully. Just like a little baby, full of innocence and unutterable joy.   
  
He gently ran his hand down the right side of her face. He had gained some motor skills the past few years, and this was his ultimate test. His fingers danced across the her face, trying not to stay in place for too long of she'd feel a difference in pressure. He moved swiftly down her face though, trying to enjoy ever last second before his hand left her soft skin. Well his skills worked, she didn't wake up. She only got that warming smile that he had seen only a few glimpses of during the time that he had known Misty. Here it was though, staring him in face, dissolving every fiber of his being.   
  
He just laid there and stared at that smile, hoping it would never go away. Yet like all things it did however, as the little mouse Pikachu appeared. Pikachu was blunt and pulled on Ash's arm as he looked at the clock. It was almost time him to go, he had to do what was one of his worst nightmares was...trying to wake Misty.   
  
Well, Ash would do what he could to wake up Misty before having to call on the heavy artillery. At first he just shook her, softly of course. That didn't work, then he started to shake harder, and harder...still nothing.   
  
"Misty, I have to go..." Ash said, trying to be as nice to his sleeping girlfriend as he could.   
  
"All right sweetheart." Misty said. Ash, obviously, very surprised by Misty's response, dropped his jaw before he did the math. She was dreaming about them. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead...even though she was still asleep, he shouldn't try to get caught with his pants down.   
  
"I love you, and I'll be back as soon as I can." Ash said, stroking his sleeping girlfriend's cheek..   
  
Ash wanted to stay longer, but he had to leave. He rolled to his right and fell off of the couch. He landed with a loud thud...but that wasn't as loud as Misty starting to snore. Ash knew he was safe, and grabbing his League Cap and vest, and Pikachu next to him, the two to of them left for the tourney.   
  
  
  
Misty was a more notorious sleeper than even Ash. She could sleep through anything, rain, sleet, a tornado, even a nuclear detonation. Today was no different, she would wake up with her alarm clock...but one key thing was missing today, her clock. So she would sleep on until either she had a nightmare or she had to go to the bathroom.   
  
Her blatter was also legendary for its endurance. It was known for its ability to retain water for days. With no chance of going to the bathroom, Misty was out like a light until she wanted to get up.   
  
Misty dreamed in quite a different way than most. Most people's dreams went in one continuous flow, following a specific theme. Some people dreamed of who they loved, while others dreamed their most erotic fantasies. She on the other hand dreamed in a random alignments of images. She could cover her visions of years a matter of minutes, but never really get a good look at where she was.   
  
Tonight was no different for Misty's abnormal dream mind. She was dreaming about the one thing she had on her mind...Ash. Her dreams had come true, but since her mind jumped so often from sequence to sequence, she never got a long look at what she imagined their relationship would be like. She had made guesses, but never visualized it. That was reality now, and not the realm of fantasies...or was it?   
  
She was dreaming about what their lives would be like. It was actually pretty weird she thought. She would jump from moment to moment, barely seeing any detail, just a person or unclear image. Everything was an out of body experience for she was flying above everything that happened First she started as back she remembered. It was the first time she had ever met Ash. He had stolen her bike while she was fishing for more Pokemon to save Pikachu and escape a horde of Spearows. She then began to jump forward, through their travels. His first battle with Brock, their battle, the battles with the rest of the Gym Leaders, then the Elite Four.   
  
Their parting followed soon afterwards, and she finally saw what had happened. They had both acted happy and sincere. Those false projections of emotion were what started the demons...that only after five years had been dispelled.   
  
Misty continued to fly forward, through her years of regret and beating herself up. Then to yesterday, the day Ash came back and her life had meaning again. All right, maybe she was being a little mellow dramatic, but Ash coming back, and saying that he loved her, was pretty big in her book.   
  
Then something strange started to happen. Tonight she had been able to see the moments clearer than ever before...but then everything turned into a blur. This was something new for Misty's dreams...she couldn't see anything that was happening around her. Even in her normal dreams she could see what would happen for a few seconds. She'd be able to focus on a person or an image in the dream...but never see it in all of its beauty. Now it was just a blur of color, no people to focus on. She was starting to wonder what was going on when another strange thing happened.   
  
This even stranger thing started quite simply. She saw a bright light ahead of her, and she was moving towards it. Faster and faster she approached the light, like she was plummeting into a black hole. Misty began to wonder what was happening to her. She had heard the stories that when people die, they heads towards a light at the end of the tunnel, and they see their life flash before their eyes. Had she died, and was heading to the great beyond?   
  
She was scared now, very scared. She then began to think of how she was going to try and escape wherever she was. She was flying, so tried to turn around and fly away. Her plan didn't work quite as she hoped. She couldn't escape, in fact the light began to suck her in even faster than before. Misty closed her eyes and braced for the worst as she dropped, like a drop of water into a bucket, into the blinding abyss before her. She fell..and fell...and fell...   
  
  
  
Misty braced herself...but nothing, absolutely nothing. She had brought her arms up to her face from the light that she was falling into. She lowered them, and opened her delicate blue eyes   
  
Misty was astounded by what she saw.   
  
She was sitting on a huge sweeping patio, on a hand carved wooden swing. What laid before her was a beautiful beach, the type that she had only read about in stories. It had virgin white sands, without a stone or shell in sight to detract from the sight. Pure blue waves lapped up against the beach, shimmering in what was left of the sunlight. A sunset that put the ones out in the meadows to shame decorated the evening sky from where she sat.   
  
Her eyes were fixated out on the beautiful display out on the ocean. It was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen. Then her eyes caught something moving offshore...they were large and blue. As a huge neck revealed itself, she saw a full pod of Lapras appear from below the surface and proceed to relax out on the sea. She was amazed by what she saw when something happened that broke her fixation on the scene out to sea...she was hit.   
  
She was hit by something, actually kicked to be more precise. She started to look around to see what had happened when something caught her eye. It was in the area of her stomach, and she had just given it a quick eyeball. Yet she was forced to do a double take at herself. She slowly turned her head, bringing her eyes to bear on her lower body. Slowly, almost too slowly, her head did a ninety-degree turn. Finally though she was able to look down at her body and had the scariest surprise of her life.   
  
Misty had never, ever had a normal dream. Considering this, she never had any of those really weird dreams about the future. Well, since this was her first real dream, when she looked down she got quite a shock...and another kick. What was it that she saw when she looked down...it was her belly.   
  
Well kind of, for it blocked out her view of her legs. This was where Misty finally understood all that had happened. She was dreaming her first real, non-moving dream. That was why everything was so detailed. That was the light she was falling into, a divider between this dream she was in now and the one she had been in...still, this dream was a doozie. She had, of course, had almost fainted from the sight. She was dreaming that she was somewhere by the perfect place, and she was pregnant...of course for a paradise fantasy the being pregnant part was quite out of place.   
  
After a few seconds, and allowing her to adjust to her new surroundings, she ran her hands across her belly. She was large, quite round in fact, but for some reason she had a feeling of pure happiness. Like this was everything she needed...but then where was Ash? These two things were clashing completely...she was about two seconds away from making the connection when the baby kicked again. This time her hand was right over where the baby kicked, and she felt it. She just smiled, that was all she could do. She was lost in some strange dream that she thought was paradise...but where was Ash...   
  
If Misty had put two and two together, she could have easily figured out where Ash was. Yet it wasn't until he came out onto the patio that Misty finally got the concept of this dream. He came out, sat on the swing, and just wrapped his warm arms around her pregnant belly.   
  
She hadn't crossed over into a new dream, she hadn't left the one where she was dreaming about Ash and herself, but had just jumped into another part of it. She was dreaming about what she hoped their lives together would be like. She loved what she saw, and only hoped that their lives turned out to be anywhere near what this was.   
  
Misty then caught a glimpse of what Ash looked like. He had to have aged ten years in this dream, and he looked incredible. He just smiled at her, and he saw that little kid from the first day they met. He just leaned up to kiss him when a phone went off. Even in her dreams she was tormented by phones. Ash sighed...he knew what was going on.   
  
"Misty, I have to go..." he said.   
  
"All right sweetheart." she said. Misty was stunned at what she said. Where'd she get the sweetheart from? It had just kind of wormed its way out of her mouth, but for some strange reason it felt right. Then Ash leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. She loved it when he did that, it just struck the romantic in her.   
  
"I love you and I'll be back as soon as I can." he said, as he disappeared from the patio and Misty was left alone, just swaying...when something strange happened...the light appeared again...and she disappeared from her perfect vision of happiness.   
  
  
  
Misty opened her eyes, to a blur of the world. She brushed the sleep out of them, and yawned. She went to kiss Ash, whom she had accidently fallen asleep on top of last night, and he was gone. She ended up kissing the bushy fabric covering on the couch instead of her boyfriend. She wondered where he had gone...when she saw the time. It was nearly ten o'clock and Ash had to be at the arena by nine o'clock for the tournament. She could have beat herself senseless for not waking up, instead she had to let Ash head down there by himself. She had fallen asleep in her clothes, and had no time to waste. She ran out of the door and headed for the Cerulean Arena, only hoping she wasn't to late to see Ash's first match...   
  
  
  
Ash looked at his watch, it was ten-twenty. There was no sign of Misty, which worried him. He knew she slept like a rock, but still, she have been up by now. His first match was in three minutes and he wanted her to be here for that. Also it worried him that maybe she wasn't okay...   
  
The Public Announcement system had been blaring all morning with various members of the community and Pokemon League giving long winded speeches about how glad they were to be here at this great event and about how to help make the city and the Pokemon League part of a brighter future by donating really large amounts of funds to both of their causes. Finally though, it died for only a minute, but the announcer, Skip Micheals, popped on to begin the broadcast...that meant it was time.   
  
"Welcome everyone to the first match of the Cerulean Super Ball, the first match of the new international Pokemon League. The first matches will be for the coveted eight spots within the Oriental League for the World Tour. After that, during next week, the World Tour will holds its first match with various trainers from all over the world will come here and battle in this decisive first showdown." he commentated. Commentating was a certain way of talking, his voice modulated more or maybe it was that he used more excitement in his voice...all Ash knew was that when someone commentated, it was a unique voice.   
  
"Our first match up today is quite a good one. The Oriental Pokemon League Champion Ash Ketchum with square off against A.J. Fiyuti. It's a 3-v-3 fight, with Ketchum fielding Pikachu, Charizard, and Tauros. While Fiyuti is using Sandslash, Beedril, and Raticate. Expect this to be one great fight! Now, entering the arena to your left, Ash Ketchum!" Micheals screamed over the loud speakers.   
  
It was time for him to go on, and still no Misty...then he felt a tug on his arm. He turned around to find a face staring him down and kissing him. Although he had only kissed Misty a few times, he knew it was her, not some bizarre stalker out to kiss then kill him. It lasted for a few seconds before they stopped. "Good luck...and if you ever leave me alone without telling me where your going again, I'll be forced to kill you." she said, smiling a rye smile.   
  
Ash, now knowing she was here went out for the biggest tournament of his life...and the words of Misty ringing in his head. He knew if he did run off without telling her, she really would kill him...and that was what loved so much about her.   



	5. Together Forever, Part V

Storm clouds dotted the skies above Cerulean City. The city was home to some of the cleanest water in the world, and a little more never hurt. These clouds though seemed different than the average rain clouds. They were menacing, almost as if they were telling people to stay indoors for today was going to be a day that they'd regret being out in.   
  
Still, 10,000 people crammed into the seats of Wiggly Stadium, the city's premier arena for all things Pokemon. It was at least eighty years old, and most people had forgotten about its history. Yet the stadium was a link to the past, a masterpiece of craftsmanship and engineering. Built back in 1915, Wiggly Stadium was by far the oldest battling arena in Asia, if not the world. Its arena walls were made of vines, that were maintained by a fleet of gardeners. Her seats were crafted of a rich oak, one that still smelled brand new. Very little expense had been spared on the behemoth, that had served the city for so long. It seemed as if the stadium might stand forever...   
  
  
  
"Welcome back sports fans! This is Skip Micheals bringing you the biggest tournament of year! This is the very first match on the road to the World Tour, the venue where the elite of the world battle. This first match features Ketchum vs. Fiyuti, in a clash of training styles that is hard to comprehend. Fiyuti, a strict disciplinarian demands every last drop of stamina from his Pokemon then more. Ketchum meanwhile prefers a far more laid back approach, having his Pokemon dig deeper into themselves to help a friend, their trainer."   
  
"A.J. Fiyuti has an impressive record going for him, and is currently ranked 7th in the League. He is on a four tournament winning streak, coming to us from his romp at the Pewter City Classic. This has been by far his best year, winning four tournaments, and finishing 3rd in the Masters."   
  
"Meanwhile, Ash Ketchum is continuing to set the standard of excellence for the League. Being the League Champion, this is his fifth year in a row with that title he is as hot as ever. Bringing home his 3rd Masters victory in a row, and another fat check Expect him to be on his best today, for he gets a chance to prove he is the best, by taking on the other greats of the world." Micheals finally said, finishing his opening rant.   
  
  
  
Ash knew he had to get down to business. This was the biggest event he'd ever been in, and would be his first real challenge in over a year. He walked down the massive stone corridor that lead into the arena, Pikachu beside him. The walls were old and ratty, showing many signs of age. They were a pale grey, and needed to repainted. Ash then dismissed everything, even his thoughts about Misty out of his mind.   
  
He needed to focus on the job at hand, he was battling A.J. Ash still remembered vividly that day six and half years ago that A.J. and his Sandshrew gave Ash a reality check. They beat him into the ground. First Pidgeotto was beaten by the Sandshrew, the one the supposedly couldn't fly, but using its aerodynamic body when curled up into a ball, it was able to take Pidgeotto down. Then came Butterfree, using its ability to go underground, it dodged the bug's Stun Spore attack and was able to get high enough to knock it down and pin it.   
  
He remembered all of those old memories vividly, both the good and the bad. His first Gym battle, his captures of Pidgeotto and Butterfree, and his battle with Misty just to name a few of the good memories that he kept close to him. Also were the memories of Butterfree leaving to mate and his partings with Brock and Misty were some of the memories that continued to haunt him. He had to dispel them from his mind though, he had to win this.   
  
He finally finished the walk out onto the field. He was expecting to be bombarded by sunlight, and to have to give his eyes a few moments to adjust. The opposite happened to Ash. He had been bracing to be overwhelmed by the sheer strength and intensity of the Sun, but it didn't happen. Ash looked up to see what was up, when he realized that is overcast. Very overcast, which could be bad for his team. Charizard would fry, but Pikachu would be able to use the falling water to help him if it started raining.   
  
Ash walked over to a large patch of the arena with a massive guardrail winding around three quarters of it. A few seconds after Ash had stepped onto it, the patch of grass began to raise itself upwards. Slowly it crept upwards, whining because it hadn't been oiled in years. The grinding sound of the gear wheels let out an ear splitting trill, that made Ash want to cover his ears. Yet before he could the trill ended, and he was sitting ten feet above the battlefield, with A.J. standing fifteen yards away at the same height.   
  
"Well well Ash, I told you we'd meet again." A.J. said, in an almost taunting voice. Ash had only battled A.J. once, but he knew his personality. He tended to be a little bit over confident, if not at times cocky. Although that wasn't unwarranted, he was quite tough, and this was gonna be the battle of his life...   
  
"A.J. long time...ready to do this?" Ash called out from his tower. He felt really strange shouting to someone else. It wasn't it felt wrong, just weird. Ash thought he needed a megaphone to talk across the arena, or to his Pokemon out on the field. He again pushed all of the trivial thoughts that were running through his head out as the match was about to begin.   
  
"Today will feature a classic 3-vs-3 match up, with no time limit. We'll be bringing you the attack by attack coverage. This is a pivotal early match up between two league power houses...and here we go!" Micheals shouted across the airwaves.   
  
Ash heard the massive gong from the bell, and pulled out his first Pokemon. He would use his Tauros, one of the ones he had from the herd he caught. He was a loyal and tough fighter,   
  
he was also quite strong. Ash leaned back and hurled the Pokeball downward into the field of battle.   
  
The Pokeball opened, and released its occupant in a burst of white energy. The bolt of energy then congealed into a large bull shape. It then faded away as the Tauros became solid, and ready for battle. Meanwhile on the other side of the field, A.J. had sent out a Raitcate. This was going to be an interesting fight.   
  
"Raticate, Go!" he shouted and cracked his whip. The Raticate jumped forward on its stubby little legs, its massive teeth reflecting what little light was available. Its body lunged towards Tauros, and Ash knew what it was going to try and do.   
  
"Tauros, Tail Whip! Bat it down!" Ash ordered his Tauros. The huge bull lifted all three of its mighty tails and brought them to bear on the rat. The first tail collided with the buck-toothed Pokemon sending it into the dirt. The Raticate was obviously surprised by the bull's move, and tried to continue its attack when the second tail smashed into the Raticate. Now very dazed, the third tail knocked him senseless. The rat was barely able to stay in the fight, but couldn't attack.   
  
"All right! Tauros, finish it off with your Stomp attack!" Ash shouted. This was going pretty well. Tauros definitely had the upper hand in the first battle. This was good, the more Pokemon he could get rid of with Tauros the less he had to rely on Charizard. The huge lizard listened to him most of the time, but when excited about battle or when it was enraged, it followed its own path.   
  
"Raticate, Focus Energy!" A.J. called, still calm as a cucumber. Although he looked calm,   
  
things were looking grim inside his head. Ash had gotten good, he might put up a tough fight after all. This was gonna be rough, he hoped to be able to get through at least one of Ketchum's Pokemon with Raticate, but that wasn't gonna happen. The Tail Whips had been such a surprise that Raticate might at best be able to dent the Tauros before it was finished.   
  
Tauros reared its front hooves high into the air. They were a pitch black color, and hung in the air. The hooves seemed to stay there for an eternity, although it was only a few seconds. A few seconds was too long however. The shaggy coated rat's eyes glowed bright red as it received a rush of energy. It rolled over onto its back, and readied to bite to soft underbelly of the Tauros.   
  
The Raticate had made one small miscalculation though. Although he was set to rip into the soft underside of the bull, he himself had revealed his underbelly to attack. The Tauros' hooves came smashing down into the rat's stomach and the Raticate's teeth dug into the Tauros' hide.   
  
The Raticate screeched. The poor things eyes bulged, and the arteries in its eyes bulged as well. The hooves of Tauros had punched it right in its bread basket, by far the Raticate's weakest point. Right below the rib cage was where it was, and both of the Tauros legs had landed there.   
  
Now the Tauros, unaffected by the Raticate's Bite attack, began to use its Stomp attack again. Its hooves dug into the rat time and time again, in repeated succession. The rat's teeth though were still clinging to its stomach, and it was starting to ache. Finally A.J. caved, and was forced to call back his first Pokemon.   
  
"Impressive Ash, but you don't stand a chance against me!" A.J. told Ash, in a loud and commanding voice. Ash felt it chill his bones, because he was right. A.J. really could out class him if he could get Sandslash out. It was probably the strongest trained Pokemon in the world, it was unaffected by water, and A.J. probably had been training it hard to rid it of its weakness to grass. Ash prayed he could survive so that Charizard could square off against A.J.'s best.   
  
"Well kid, your about to get my point...Beedril, GO!!!!" A.J. screamed as he threw his second Pokeball down into the arena. The ball opened and out zoomed a blur of yellow and black. It was a Beedril, and if A.J. trained it, this was gonna be one strong Pokemon.   
  
"Beedril, Fury Attack!" A.J. ordered his bee Pokemon. Flapping its powerful but stubby wings and it began to fly towards the Tauros. It began to pick up speed as it passed the halfway mark, and Ash narrowed his eyes. He had to stop the Beedril, and quick before it could start to rack up the damage on Tauros. Then it came to him, since Tail Whip wouldn't work why not use Tauros other disruption attack.   
  
"Tauros, Leer!" Ash cried out to the horned bull. The Tauros got the point of what he was supposed to do. It narrowed its eyes and let them start to gleam. They became a pale silver, then darker and darker. Finally they hit an off shade of yellow, and he was ready. It a giant flash of light, the Tauros let off its Leer to try and disorient the incoming Beedril.   
  
The Beedril still was coming, and soon was within striking distance. It cut loose into the side of the surprised Tauros, using its massive needles to inflict pain upon the bull. Once, then twice, then a third time came the needles. One then the other in rapid succession, beating the Tauros in the side. The Tauros never stood a chance against such an attack and when coupled with its previous wound, it gave in and fainted.   
  
Ash knew it would come to this, he had managed through one and that was enough. He recalled his battered Tauros and knew what he had to use. He didn't even call what he was using, and threw the Pokeball. The ball opened in a burst of fire and out popped the mighty and majestic figure of a Charizard. Charizard had always given Ash a hard time, but he was now a very useful Pokemon. His powerful attacks and speed gave him a huge edge. It was now his time to do some damage. "Charizard, Ember attack!" Ash told the massive lizard.   
  
The huge dragon flapped its wings and flew up into the sky. The Beedril was obviously worried and A.J. was about to wet his pants. A Charizard? How had Ash manage to get a Charizard? Beedril was toast, and Sandslash didn't stand a chance against something like that. He had to do something and quick if he wanted to win.   
  
It was too late for Beedril though. The Charizard cut loose with its powerful Ember attack and incinerated the poor thing. The Beedril was caught right in the middle of the fireballs from the attack, and was scorched badly. It fell to the ground, and landed with a thud as it gave up. A.J. was forced to recall his second Pokemon, knowing he was in trouble.   
  
He didn't need to say who he was calling out either. Both he and Ash knew who it was....it was Sandslash. It had once been a nearly invincible Sandshrew, and now that it had evolved, it was even stronger. A.J. tossed his last Pokeball and out popped the spiny backed Pokemon.   
  
A.J. then cracked his whip, and Sandslash knew what to do. He was gambling that he could take the Charizard by surprise and finish it off, then have a romp with the Pikachu.   
  
Sandslash dug itself a deep whole in the ground shortly after A.J. had ordered him to with his whip. Charizard, reacting as always, took off into the sky with a great flap of its wings. It had worked on reflex, which would be the lizard's downfall. Charizard began to hover over the spot where it had taken off, wondering what had happened. Ash was also bothered by what the Sandslash had done.   
  
Then in a flurry of dirt and dust the Sandslash burst up from the ground behind the Charizard. It curled itself into a spiny ball and sped towards the Charizard unseen. "Charizard, watch out!" Ash screamed, but it was too late/   
  
The spiny ball careened into the back of the Charizard, sending the mighty dragon crashing into the ground. The red lizard plunged earthward, hurtling towards the ground. It then landed in a spectacular crash, sending up even more dust. Ash then realized how much trouble he was in. He had to use Pikachu, against something that had a resistence to Electricity. He recalled the Charizard, and turned to his little friend.   
  
"Pikachu, do you want to battle the Sandslash?" Ash asked his little buddy, letting him make his own decision. Pikachu hadn't changed much in all these years of fighting, he still lived a care free life and didn't really care to battle. That was why Ash was so surprised by his response.   
  
Pikachu didn't do anything fancy. It was just the contracting of a few muscles in his neck. Although the concept of what he did was simple, it had a profound meaning. Pikachu wanted to battle with Sandslash. Ash's jaw dropped, but he knew that Pikachu could be stubborn and he didn't want to oppose him.   
  
"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash said as he took his friend into his hand and hurled him softly down into the arena. He flew through the air with as much grace as an electric mouse could, which wasn't very gracefully. He landed on his feet and was ready for the battle of his life.   
  
"So, you want to battle the hard way huh? Sandslash, Sand Attack!" A.J. commanded his Sandslash and then cracked his whip. The Sandslash grinned in an evil manner, then began to run in a circle. He ran around, faster and faster, stirring up sand. It turned into a sand storm that Pikachu just couldn't see through before he was clubbed.   
  
It was quite a hit, and during a sand storm. Pikachu went flying forward, out of the vortex of dust. He landed face first, and did a somersault before he stopped. It hurt a lot, he had been hit by a cheap shot. Not like with Giselle's Cubone, but an illegal cheap shot. He stood up on his little legs and brushed himself off to see the Sandslash just standing there.   
  
Then the Sandslash made a critical error, he began to mock Pikachu. It wasn't much at first, just a little chuckle. Although as he began to chuckle, it just started to get louder and louder. Each laugh more forceful than the last, like a slap that was constantly hitting you, getting harder every time.   
  
Pikachu began to fume, a new feeling consumed him. It was one of rage, a kind of feeling that he had never felt before. It ate him like a side of french fries. He felt it in his veins, pulsating through his entire being. That Sandslash had made a mockery of him by hitting him with that cheap shot...now he would pay...he would pay dearly.   
  
Pikachu vowed that here and now that Sandslash would regret what he had done, both the illegal cheap shot and his making a mockery of him. He would pay, and Pikachu let go, of all the emotion he had ever felt, and let his rage take control. Then an eerie calm settled over the field...that was broken by cracking of thunder near the arena...   
  
  
  
"This is your announcer Skip Micheals bringing you the latest from this first match. Both Ash and A.J. are down to their last Pokemon and this is one doozie of a mismatch. A Pikachu vs. Sandslash, and the Pikachu is at a double disadvantage. The Sandslash did something during its Sand Attack a few moments ago, we believe it was an illegal cheap shot. But no whistles were blown, so it stands as a legal move." Skip said to his listeners. Then something started to happen. He looked out of the commentary box, and saw the thunder clouds moving. They were moving slowly, quite slowly. Just a little bit..all most unnoticeable. Yet they seemed to be heading towards the stadium. Then a few let out huge crackles of thunder to show that they were coming closer together.   
  
"Looks like the Pikachu might just stand a chance after all! If it rains, the moisture that will collect on the Sandslash will allow it conduct electricity and..." Micheals cut off as he looked back down to the field. The Pikachu was up to something. It wasn't doing an attack, but it looked like it was calling up all of its strength to do something. He could see it hunched over and he could see the white of its clenched teeth.   
  
Turning away from his microphone to one of his aids he asked them to give him a readout if anything was wrong with the atmosphere down in the stadium. The assistant complied, and did what he was told. Both of them were astonished by what they saw.   
  
What they saw, was something as basic as rain. The concept is that opposites attract, and that was it. Well, it seemed that the Pikachu was being a massive magnet, pulling in all of the thunder clouds and their negative ions towards one centralized location. This was a brand new attack...or a legendary one.   
  
Skip turned back to his microphone. "Everyone, we seem to be in the midst of the Legendary Thunderstorm attack. This has not been witnessed in the past one hundred years, and it perhaps the strongest of all the known attacks...." Skip trailed off as he looked off into the sky.   
  
It was black, pitch black with dark clouds. It looked like night above the stadium, when it was illuminated by a great flash...   
  
  
  
Misty was getting nervous, this wasn't right. As she sat in the front row of Wiggly Stadium watching the match, she knew something was wrong. It was about to rain, a really nasty storm had blown in. She couldn't tell if it was the way that the wind was blowing or the bleakness of the sky that made her nervous. Just something was making her edgy. Maybe it was the battle she thought. Ash was in deep trouble, Pikachu didn't stand a chance against Sandslash, and she longed to help him. She racked her brain about ways to help him, but nothing could work without him getting disqualified. She still wanted to do something.   
  
She saw Pikachu mustering up for something down on the field. He was hunched over, almost bent in half. His little jaws clenched shut with the pain of whatever he doing. His little red electrodes spitting out sparks of blue and purple...that worried her.   
  
Then it happened. Pikachu rose, not in his normal way, but like he was possessed. That was the only way to describe how the little mouse looked. Pikachu looked a shell of himself, like something had filled him with anger or hate. That wasn't Pikachu though...was it? Then the little mouse revealed what he had been saving up for...he stood and let off a huge flash of light and she screamed as the stadium was enveloped by the blinding light...   
  
  
  
Ash covered his eyes a massive bolt of lighting blinded him. The storm was right on top of him and the bolt looked like it had hit Pikachu, Ash was wrong however, for Pikachu had launched the bolt himself. The little mouse had sent a bolt of lightning into the massive storm above him...but why?   
  
If Ash had any kind of a brain for mysteries he could have easily figured out what Pikachu had done. For within a few seconds a huge bolt of lighting came crashing down into the stadium, and slammed into the Sandslash. That was what Pikachu had been doing, he had set off a chain reaction! The release of electricity might be enough to defeat the Sandslash...   
  
  
  
"HOLY GOD! IT IS! IT IS THE THUNDERSTORM ATTACK!" Micheals screamed, as he scrambled to get some readout on the power level being released. It wasn't long before he had it from one of his assistants. "We're reading over 3,000,000 volts of electricity pouring into the Sandslash! This is too much for even a ground Pokemon to handle!"   
  
Skip was right, it was to much even for a ground Pokemon. The Sandslash winced in pain as the electricity poured through him. His eyes began to bulge from all of the strain to his body. It was far too much even for him. His body just couldn't hold out against all of the strain. He curled up into a ball to try and protect himself, and it seemed to work, for a while. Still, it was just too much...then came the final blast...   
  
  
  
Ash was scared, one of the very few times he was actually scared too death. Pikachu had never commanded an attack like this before, it was of such power it was frightening even to him. He was obsessed with all of the power that was pouring down from the clouds, and that Sandslash was finally being beaten...when a bolt of lightning struck six inches away from him. Ash was sent flying backwards off the platform, and flew against the wall directly behind him.   
  
He banged into the massive vines that were on the wall and was entrapped in them. They were really, really tough he thought to himself as he struggled to get out. He fought to get out of their possession, and he finally managed to get free and fall to the arena floor. Just as a stray bolt of lightning struck a chunk of stone directly above him, cutting off a piece and sending it flying down onto his head. He never saw it coming before there was nothing but black...   
  
  
  
Misty watched in sheer awe as Pikachu commanded such an amazing attack. Who could have guessed that he could be so powerful, and so strong...when he called down his final blast. With the last of his energy, Pikachu gave up feeding the chain reaction in order for one last super blast of lightning. There was a massive roll of thunder before a huge three pronged bolt struck. It was as wide as the football field sized arena, and was a bright blue-white color.   
  
Two of the bolts collided the Sandslash, sending it flying in a smoldering hulk of spines towards A.J.'s platform. The other one smacked into the support column of Ash's platform. Misty was about to scream when she saw that Ash wasn't there. She then saw Ash, lying limp down against the wall closest to the platform. The bolt destroyed to column and it began to lurch towards the wall. It began to fall...thirty tons of metal plummeting from ten feet up...   
  
"ASHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Misty screamed at the top of her lungs. It wasn't enough to get his attention, as the platform came crashing down, crushing her beloved...   
  



	6. Together Forever, Part VI

Life is nothing more then a random coalition of moments. Sure, some of these moments are memorable and some situations treasured, they really don't mater in the long run. All we do is come into to being, go through a series bodily functions, then die. Yet as simple as it all can be, sometimes some things aren't explained by this simple logic. It is proclaimed that our personalities are not just some electric impulses in our brains but we have a soul. That soul then at our deaths travels to another place...   
  
  
  
Ash opened wearily opened his eyes. He had been hit by something, something very hard.   
  
Whatever had hit him had to be a very heavy object and something very dense he thought. His vision was very blurry, so decided to rub them to help clear his vision. He did and he about passed out from what he saw.   
  
What he saw, was compounded by what he felt. He rolled to his left to try and get a better view of what he saw when he heard a crumpling sound. What he was on was something fine, in fact finer than most powders. He then looked down to see that he was rolling in sand. Not just any sands, but pristine and untouched sand.   
  
It was incredible, he was on a beach, which would confirm the gorgeous sunset that he had seen. The sunset, made what he saw from the plane just a few days earlier look like finger paintings next to a Van Gogh or De Vinci. It was dotted with intricate colors, with flicks of odd colors everywhere. He could see shapes, honest to God shapes out in the clouds. The shapes seemed to look familiar, they were Pokemon. Ash looked harder at what he saw, and was able to identify a Pikachu, Muk, and Lapras.   
  
Then the colors caught his eyes. The incredible shades of red, blue, and yellow danced delicately out on the horizon. They shifted, each one changing the shade a little bit every moment. What had once been a dark sky of the primary colors of had within thirty seconds transformed into a fireworks display of teals and neons.   
  
Ash could have gazed out towards the horizon forever, when his brain kicked in, and went to work. He remembered having run everything through his head already, falling off the platform, getting trapped in vines, then black. Now the question was, where was he? This was a beautiful place but still the question had to be asked. Had Pikachu managed to beat Sandslash, and now he was on the World Tour, and had lost months of time? Was he dreaming, and he was still at the stadium with Pikachu electrocuting Sandslash? His brain was racing at top speed when something happened that would alter Ash's life forever.   
  
Like all life-changing things, what would change the course of Ash's forever was just as simple as everything else. It was someone just contracting and relaxing the muscles in their face. Along with a series of complex sound enhancements through the human sound system, it would come out as talking. The word that changed Ash's life forever? It was just a simple "Hello"....   
  
  
  
Ash froze with fear. That voice, that voice...it just couldn't be he thought to himself. Ash was always haunted by ghosts of some sort. He thought he had vanquished his only one left, his regret for leaving Misty. Now this one had to rear its ugly head, its painful and distressing head.   
  
Ash had to make a choice. He had no idea where he was, and was trapped with one of his ghosts that he thought he had buried a very long time ago. That voice couldn't be faked, it was what he feared. Now he could face his nightmares, the endless decent into madness that had plagued his mind or he could run. He had come far in the past two days to be brought back into that pit of emotional hatred of yourself for something you did a long time ago. He began to turn to face what his nightmare had been for all those years.   
  
  
  
Ash gritted his teeth, he had no choice, none at all. He was in a tropical paradise with that demon. One of those demons that doesn't just haunt you, but consumes you. It wraps itself across every fiber of your being and makes you destroy yourself for not being able to do anything. This was it, finally, he had to confront it.   
  
He turned around, and stood up. Time locked itself into a incredibly slow motion as he stood up. He knew that fate was toying with him, for that was what it liked to do. Ash had always been tied to Fate, a relationship that always seemed to guide through what life threw his way. Fate had also seen the separation of himself from his friends and the decent into madness that had become his life. Now as it had toyed with him for five years, it was toying with him now.   
  
He finally finished his ascent and turn, and saw what he had feared. It was him, after so many years, so many long nights of wondering. His eyes narrowed and he was overcome with a flurry of emotions. "It's you." he choked, his throat was almost swollen shut from shock.   
  
"Hello Kiddo, welcome to Paradise." the man said. He looked the same as he had when Ash was nine. He was six feet and three inches with Ash's pitch black hair. You'd have thought that with a mother with bright red hair, Ash would have gotten something a little brighter than pitch black as a color.   
  
"It has been a long time Dad..." he said, as the same questions filled his head that had years ago. Where were you? Are you OK? Did you make it? All were things he had though about before, but never thought he'd get a chance to ask. "Where are we? I thought your plane went down over the Central Pacific..." he said as it finally fell into place...the reason he was seeing his father was because he was dead.   
  
Ash began to panic, although he knew it was pointless. He was dead, that explained it all. The beach, the sunset, the strange clouds....his father. He was in Heaven...and he had left behind everything he cared about...   
  
Then he felt a hand come across his shoulders. It was bigger than he remembered, but he knew it was his father's. "Yeah, I did go down over the Central Pacific...and this is the Great Beyond." he said, being as blunt as possible.   
  
"Then that means I'm dead..." Ash stammered.   
  
"No, it's not your time. You still have a lot to do down there Kiddo. You have people to meet, places to see, and two people who love you very much down there." Ash's father said warmly.   
  
"Mom and Misty right?" Ash asked his Dad.   
  
"Yeah, the Big Guy wants for you and Misty to be together." His father said slowly, as he gazed out towards the sunset.   
  
"Does that mean that Misty and I were destined to be together Dad?" Ash asked inquisitively, with his curiosity peaked.   
  
"Well...no, but God does look for good people. Now...you have to go." He said, and headed back to where he had been as the beach faded into a mist. Everything faded into a dull grey, a sinister grey. The new fog covered everything and what had once been a beach disappeared and was lost in an abyss. Then in an instant he was sent rocking through the abyss of forever...   
  
  
  
Bleep, bleep, bleep....that was the first thing Ash heard when he woke up. He couldn't see, and his senses were overwhelmed by what they felt. Everything in his chest felt like it was broken. Every muscle seemed to throb as if it were in pain. He was trapped in some sort of endless cycle of mindless torment in eternal darkness...   
  
Like most things though, Ash struck out. For he finally managed to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was the only thing he wanted to see, it was Misty. Ash couldn't move a muscle, and he knew it although Misty still wanted to show him she cared. She gently grabbed left hand and gave it a tender squeeze.   
  
Ash almost winced, but he loved the feeling even if it did hurt. He began to say that he loved when she beat him to it. Well, kinda beat him to it. She just shushed him with her index finger and again kissed him on the forehead. Ash knew that although he hadn't said a thing, there would be plenty of time to say things later. For he knew one thing that no one else in the world knew....that they'd be together forever.   



End file.
